Self preservation
Self preservation is part of an organisms's instinct that demands that the organism survives. Pain and fear are parts of this mechanism. Pain causes discomfort so that the organism is inclined to stop the pain. Fear causes the organism to seek safety and may cause a release of adrenaline which has the effect of increased strength and heightened senses such as hearing, smell, and sight. "Among all things the conscious mind fears the unknown, and death endures as the greatest unknown of all." Anonymous Self preservation in humans Self preservation in psychotherapy Self-preservation may also be interpreted figuratively; in regard to the coping mechanisms one needs to prevent emotional trauma from distorting the mind. Self preservation in animals ----- See also *Death instinct *Evolutionary psychology *Self defence *Theory of evolution References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Archer, J., & Cote, S. (2005). Sex Differences in Aggressive Behavior: A Developmental and Evolutionary Perspective. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Brown, K. W., Ryan, R. M., Creswell, J. D., & Niemiec, C. P. (2008). Beyond me: Mindful responses to social threat. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Christianson, S.-A., & Engelberg, E. (1997). Remembering and forgetting traumatic experiences: A matter of survival. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Crittenden, P. M. (1997). Toward an integrative theory of trauma: A dynamic-maturation approach. Rochester, NY: University of Rochester Press. *Denton, D. (2005). The primordial emotions: The dawning of consciousness. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Dewsbury, D. A. (1978). Individual behavioral patterns. New York, NY: McGraw-Hill. *Fere, C. S., & Van Der Horst, U. (1932). Scientific and esoteric studies in sexual degeneration in mankind and in animals. New York, NY ; US: Anthropological Press; Falstaff Press. *Fiske, J. (1884). First checked by the beginnings of industrial civilisation. Boston, MA: Houghton, Mifflin and Company. *Fiske, J. (1884). Universal warfare of primeval men. Boston, MA: Houghton, Mifflin and Company. *Gray, C. (2005). Cellular immunity in HIV: A sythesis of responses to preserve self. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Hedgespeth, J. (2008). The healing power of the will to live. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers. *Hill, S. E., & Buss, D. M. (2008). The evolutionary psychology of envy. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Johns, G. (1999). A multi-level theory of self-serving behavior in and by organizations. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Luebbert, M. C. (1999). The survival value of forgiveness. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Pyszczynski, T., Greenberg, J., & Solomon, S. (2000). Why do we need what we need? A terror management perspective on the roots of human social motivation. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Ribot, T. H. (1911). The instinct of conservation in its physiological form. London, England: Walter Scott Publishing Co. *Smith, M. (2008). Survival strategies for managing and prospering with Bipolar II Disorder. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Toch, H. (1992). Classification for inmate survival. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Tylor, E. B. (1889). Survival in culture. Ny: Henry Holt and Company. *Walters, G. D. (2001). The lifestyle perspective: Theory, research and practice. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Wang, S. (2005). A conceptual framework for integrating research related to the physiology of compassion and the wisdom of Buddhist teachings. New York, NY: Routledge. Papers Aguirre, B. E. (2005). Commentary on "Understanding Mass Panic and Other Collective Responses to Threat and Disaster": Emergency Evacuations, Panic, and Social Psychology: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 68(2) Sum 2005, 121-129. *Allden, K., Poole, C., Chantavanich, S., Ohmar, K., & et al. (1996). Burmese political dissidents in Thailand: Trauma and survival among young adults in exile: American Journal of Public Health Vol 86(11) Nov 1996, 1561-1569. *Altschuler, J. (2001). Meaning and centrality of caring activities among older women: Journal of Women & Aging Vol 13(3) 2001, 79-100. *Andrade, V. M. (1997). Creativity, culture and psychical structure: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 31(3) 1997, 581-601. *Axness, M. W. (2003). Malattachment and the self-struggle: Separation, survival and healing. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Baldwin, D. M. (1998). The subsistence adaptation of homeless mentally ill women: Human Organization Vol 57(2) Sum 1998, 190-199. *Barbier, A. (2007). A consideration of Freud's hypotheses regarding the early stages of the life drive: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 71(1) Jan 2007, 41-68. *Baron, R. M. (1997). On making terror management theory less motivational and more social: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 21-22. *Bartucci, G. (1998). Transference, compulsion to repeat and death instinct: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise 11(21)2 Sep 1998, 43-49. *Bassols, R. (2001). The psychological vicissitudes of aggression: Revista Catalana de Psicoanalisi Vol 18(1-2) 2001, 5-21. *Baumel, J. T. (1999). Women's agency and survival strategies during the holocaust: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 22(3) May-Jun 1999, 329-347. *Bell, M. L., Baker, T. K., Falb, T., & Roberts-Gray, C. (2005). Protecting You/Protecting Me: Evaluation of a Student-led Alcohol Prevention and Traffic Safety Program for Elementary Students: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 49(1) Mar 2005, 33-53. *Berne, S. A. (2003). The primitive survival reflexes: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 34(2) Sum 2003, 83-85. *Black, P. (2006). Thrust to wholeness: The nature of self-protection: Review of General Psychology Vol 10(3) Sep 2006, 191-209. *Blustein, D. L., Catraio, C., Coutinho, M. T., & Murphy, K. A. (2008). Lessons in survival: Forging an experience-near understanding of the interface of work and health: Counseling Psychologist Vol 36(1) Jan 2008, 90-97. *Bodni, O. (1997). Old age and transmission. Psychoanalytic reflections: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 54(3) Jul-Sep 1997, 609-626. *Broers, S. (2005). Commentary: Invited commentary to the paper "Coping and survival in patients with leukemia undergoing allogeneic bone marrow transplantation--Long term follow-up of a prospective study" by Norbert Grulke et al. (OJPR/2004/3520): Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 59(5) Nov 2005, 347-348. *Brown, J. S., Perman, B. S., & Dobbs, J. L. (1981). The Will-to-Live: Dependence on a Prosthesis for Survival: Research on Aging Vol 3(2) Jun 1981, 182-201. *Buckner, C. E. (1998). Stereotypes, perceived discrimination, and self-protective strategies associated with the adoption of cross-gender academic majors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Buss, D. M. (1997). Human social motivation in evolutionary perspective: Grounding terror management theory: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 22-26. *Checkett, J.-P. (1995). Life-affirming beliefs and adolescent suicide: A validation of the adolescent reasons for living inventory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chisholm, J. S. (1996). The evolutionary ecology of attachment organization: Human Nature Vol 7(1) 1996, 1-38. *Choi, S. A. C. (1997). The survival strategies of middle-aged women in Korea. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Crisp, A. (2001). The tendency to stigmatise: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 178 Mar 2001, 197-199. *De M'Uzan, M. (2003). Fixation or obstacles about autoconservation: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 23 2003, 101-111. *Diwo, R., Thomassin, L., Kabuth, B., & Messaoudi, M. (2004). Life instinct, death instinct, an intrication which needs to be better evaluated in a preventive action to avoid suicidal acting out at adolescence: Psychologie Clinique et Projective Vol 10 2004, 57-88. *Ecuyer-Dab, I., & Robert, M. (2004). Have sex differences in spatial ability evolved from male competition for mating and female concern for survival? : Cognition Vol 91(3) Apr 2004, 221-257. *Evans, R. D., & Forsyth, C. J. (2004). Risk Factors, Endurance of Victimization, and Survival Strategies: The Impact of the Structural Location of Men and Women on Their Experiences Within Homeless Milieus: Sociological Spectrum Vol 24(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 479-505. *Fontana, D. (2004). Survival Research: Opposition and Future Developments: Journal of the Society for Psychical Research Vol 68(4) Oct 2004, 193-209. *Fraser, C. O. (2001). Was it my fault? Effects of counterfactual mutation focus and self-presentation strategy: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 31(5) May 2001, 1076-1095. *Fujimura, C. K. (2005). Russia's abandoned children: An intimate understanding. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Garwood, A. (1999). Psychic security: Its origins, development and disruption: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 15(3) Spr 1999, 358-367. *Garwood, A. (2001). Life, death and the power of powerlessness: Group Analysis Vol 34(1) Mar 2001, 153-167. *Gaur, A. S., & Lu, J. W. (2007). Ownership Strategies and Survival of Foreign Subsidiaries: Impacts of Institutional Distance and Experience: Journal of Management Vol 33(1) Feb 2007, 84-110. *Geller, J. L. (2004). How accidents, alcohol, and madness affect the family: Three accounts: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(6) Jun 2004, 721-723. *Genyue, F., & Yongzhen, S. (2003). A Study of the Relationships Between Face-Saving Behaviors and Face Concept in Preschoolers: Psychological Science (China) Vol 26(6) Nov 2003, 1039-1042. *Glasser, M. (1998). On violence: A preliminary communication: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 79(5) Oct 1998, 887-902. *Glasser, M. (1999). "On violence": Reply: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 80(3) Jun 1999, 627-628. *Goldreich, P. (2000). "Psychic security: Its origins, development and disruption": Comment: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 45(3) Jul 2000, 490-492. *Gomes, G. (2001). The Two Freudian Concepts of Trieb: Psicologia: Teoria e Pesquisa Vol 17(3) Sep-Dec 2001, 249-255. *Goodwin, J. S., Zhang, D. D., & Ostir, G. V. (2004). Effect of Depression on Diagnosis, Treatment, and Survival of Older Women with Breast Cancer: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(1) Jan 2004, 106-111. *Green, J. D., & Sedikides, C. (2004). Retrieval Selectivity in the Processing of Self-referent Information: Testing the Boundaries of Self-protection: Self and Identity Vol 3(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 69-80. *Greene, J. M., Ennett, S. T., & Ringwalt, C. L. (1999). Prevalence and correlates of survival sex among runaway and homeless youth: American Journal of Public Health Vol 89(9) Sep 1999, 1406-1409. *Grimwade, J. (2007). Review of Attachment and human survival: ANZJFT Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 28(3) Sep 2007, 175-176. *Griskevicius, V., Goldstein, N. J., Mortensen, C. R., Cialdini, R. B., & Kenrick, D. T. (2006). Going along versus going alone: When fundamental motives facilitate strategic (non)conformity: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 91(2) Aug 2006, 281-294. *Grove, J. R., Fish, M., & Eklund, R. C. (2004). Changes in Athletic Identity Following Team Selection: Self-Protection versus Self-Enhancement: Journal of Applied Sport Psychology Vol 16(1) Mar 2004, 75-81. *Grulke, N., Bailer, H., Hertenstein, B., Kachele, H., Arnold, R., Tschuschke, V., et al. (2005). Coping and survival in patients with leukemia undergoing allogeneic bone marrow transplantation--Long-term follow-up of a prospective study: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 59(5) Nov 2005, 337-346. *Gurfinkel, A. C. (2006). Hypochondria and the language of the organs: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 18(361 2006, 131-135. *Haghighat, R. (2001). A unitary theory of stigmatisation: Pursuit of self-interest and routes to destigmatisation: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 178 Mar 2001, 207-215. *Hall, R. E. (1996). The relationship between student outcomes, social survival skills and kindegarten teachers' behavioral expectations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Halpern, G. J., & O'Connell, B. E. (2000). The security circuit: A proposed construct for the central nervous system: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 102(1-4) 2000, 1-254. *Harris, T. (2004). Discussion of the Special Issue: Chef or chemist? Practicing psychotherapy within the attachment paradigm: Attachment & Human Development Vol 6(2) Jun 2004, 191-207. *Henderson, P. C. (2006). South African AIDS Orphans: Examining assumptions around vulnerability from the perspective of rural children and youth: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 13(3) Aug 2006, 303-327. *Hoffman, R. (2001). The ecology of cooperation: Theory and Decision Vol 50(2) Mar 2001, 101-118. *Hurvich, M. (2003). The places of annihilation anxieties in psychoanalytic theory: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 51(2) Spr 2003, 579-616. *Irvin, L. (2002). Ethics in organizations: A Chaos perspective: Journal of Organizational Change Management Vol 15(4) 2002, 359-381. *Jacobs, N. L. (1995). Boundaries of the self: A phenomenological inquiry into the experience of losing a sense of self. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Janssen, J., Dechesne, M., & Van Knippenberg, A. (1999). The psychological importance of youth culture: A terror management approach: Youth & Society Vol 31(2) Dec 1999, 152-167. *Jouffre, S., Py, J., & Somat, A. (2001). Norm of internality, norm of consistency, and normative clairvoyance: Revue Internationale de Psychologie Sociale Vol 14(2) 2001, 121-164. *Jouvenot, C. (2005). Marguerite Obscur Donnadieu Duras: "Sublime, of course sublime": Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 69(5) Dec 2005, 1613-1620. *Koepke, D. R. (2005). Review of Preservation of the self in the oldest years with implications for practice: Journal of Religion, Spirituality & Aging Vol 18(1) 2005, 105-107. *Kousser, T., Lewis, J. B., & Masket, S. E. (2007). Ideological adaptation? The survival instinct of threatened legislators: Journal of Politics Vol 69(3) Aug 2007, 828-843. *Leach, J. (2004). Why People 'Freeze' in an Emergency: Temporal and Cognitive Constraints on Survival Responses: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 75(6) Jun 2004, 539-542. *Leary, M. R., & Buckley, K. E. (2000). Shyness and the pursuit of social acceptance. New York, NY: Routledge. *Leary, M. R., & Schreindorfer, L. S. (1997). Unresolved issues with terror management theory: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 26-29. *Lemma, A. (2005). The many faces of lying: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(3) Jun 2005, 737-753. *Lerner, M. J. (1997). What does the belief in a just world protect us from: The dread of death or the fear of undeserved suffering? : Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 29-32. *Llanos, R. A., Orozco, C. M., & Hoyos de los Rios, O. L. (1997). Social networks as a survival mechanism: A case study in sectors of extreme poverty: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 29(1) 1997, 115-137. *Lotar, M., & Kamenov, Z. (2006). Relation between self-handicapping and positive and negative perfectionism: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 34(3) Sep 2006, 117-123. *Low, B. S. (1996). Men, women, and sustainability: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 18(2) Nov 1996, 111-141. *MacIntosh, J. (2006). Tackling work place bullying: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 27(6) Jun 2006, 665-679. *Maddux, J. E. (1989). Condoms, Cancer, Crime, and Crash Helmets: A View of "Protective Behavior" from Health Psychology, Public Health, and Beyond: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (4), Apr, 1989. *Marcus, P. (1998). The religious believer, the psychoanalytic intellectual, and the challenge of sustaining the self in the concentration camps: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 3(1) Spr 1998, 61-75. *Martin, A. J., Marsh, H. W., & Debus, R. L. (2001). Self-handicapping and defensive pessimism: Exploring a model of predictors and outcomes from a self-protection perspective: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 93(1) Mar 2001, 87-102. *Martin, A. J., Marsh, H. W., & Debus, R. L. (2003). Self-handicapping and defensive pessimism: A model of self-protection from a longitudinal perspective: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 28(1) Jan 2003, 1-36. *Mawson, A. R. (2005). Understanding Mass Panic and Other Collective Responses to Threat and Disaster: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 68(2) Sum 2005, 95-113. *McCrea, S. M. (2008). Self-handicapping, excuse making, and counterfactual thinking: Consequences for self-esteem and future motivation: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 95(2) Aug 2008, 274-292. *McElreath, L. H. (1995). Protection Motivation Theory and children's modes of coping: Relevance to bicycle helmet usage. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McGregor, I. (2006). Offensive defensiveness: Toward an integrative neuroscience of compensatory zeal after mortality salience, personal uncertainty, and other poignant self-threats: Psychological Inquiry Vol 17(4) 2006, 299-308. *McIntyre, C. (2007). Survival theory: Tourist consumption as a beneficial experiential process in a limited risk setting: International Journal of Tourism Research Vol 9(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 115-130. *Mehmet, K. A., & Mehmet, O. (2004). Family in War and Conflict: Using Social Capital for Survival in War Torn Cyprus: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 35(2) Spr 2004, 295-309. *Meloy, J. R. (1999). "On violence": Comment: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 80(3) Jun 1999, 626-627. *Mikulincer, M., & Florian, V. (1997). Do we really know what we need? A commentary on Pyszczynski, Greenberg, and Solomon: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 33-36. *Mohl, A. S. (2005). Survival Variables in an Age of Mass Destruction: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 32(3) Win 2005, 247-267. *Moliner, P. (2000). From internality norms to the representation of social relations: Revue Internationale de Psychologie Sociale Vol 13(2) 2000, 7-31. *Montbriand, M. J. (2004). Seniors' Survival Trajectories and the Illness Connection: Qualitative Health Research Vol 14(4) Apr 2004, 449-461. *Muraven, M., & Baumeister, R. F. (1997). Suicide, sex, terror, paralysis, and other pitfalls of reductionist self-preservation theory: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 36-40. *Murphy, T. G. (2006). Predator-elicited visual signal: Why the turquoise-browed motmot wag-displays its racketed tail: Behavioral Ecology Vol 17(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 547-553. *Mussweiler, T., Gabriel, S., & Bodenhausen, G. V. (2000). Shifting social identities as a strategy for deflecting threatening social comparisons: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 79(3) Sep 2000, 398-409. *Nairne, J. S., Thompson, S. R., & Pandeirada, J. N. S. (2007). Adaptive memory: Survival processing enhances retention: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 33(2) Mar 2007, 263-273. *Nazaretyan, A. P. (2005). Fear of the Dead as a Factor in Social Self-Organization: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 35(2) Jun 2005, 155-169. *Norwood, A. E. (2005). Commentary on "Understanding Mass Panic and Other Collective Responses to Threat and Disaster": Debunking the Myth of Panic: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 68(2) Sum 2005, 114. *Orme, J., & Seipel, M. M. O. (2007). Survival strategies of street children in Ghana: A qualitative study: International Social Work Vol 50(4) Jul 2007, 489-499. *Paulhus, D. L., & Trapnell, P. D. (1997). Terror management theory: Extended or overextended? : Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 40-43. *Pelham, B. W. (1997). Human motivation has multiple roots: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 44-47. *Pinzon, L. A. (1997). Witness to a sacrifice: The use of metaphor as a mode of survival in surviving siblings of schizophrenics. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pollio, D. E. (1994). Getting out, getting over, or getting by: Social constructs "on the streets". Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Posada, R., & Wainryb, C. (2008). Moral development in a violent society: Colombian children's judgments in the context of survival and revenge: Child Development Vol 79(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 882-898. *Praetorius, N. U. (2004). Life as a State of Emergency. Survival strategies, Alienation and Stress in Interpersonal and Societal Relationships: Psyke & Logos Vol 25(2) 2004, 728-761. *Pyszczynski, T., Greenberg, J., & Solomon, S. (1997). Why do we need what we need? A terror management perspective on the roots of human social motivation: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 1-20. *Raphael, B. (2005). Commentary on "Understanding Mass Panic and Other Collective Responses to Threat and Disaster": Crowds and Other Collectives: Complexities of Human Behaviors in Mass Emergencies: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 68(2) Sum 2005, 115-120. *Ratner, R. K. (1999). The norm of self-interest: Consequences for individual and group decision-making. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Regner, I., Monteil, J.-M., & Huguet, P. (2001). The self-protective properties of ingroup comparisons for low socioeconomic status students: A pilot study: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 29(1) 2001, 81-85. *Rew, L. (2003). A Theory of Taking Care of Oneself Grounded in Experiences of Homeless Youth: Nursing Research Vol 52(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 234-241. *Rew, L., & Horner, S. D. (2003). Personal Strengths of Homeless Adolescents Living in a High-Risk Environment: Advances in Nursing Science Vol 26(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 90-101. *Reyes-Ortiz, C. A., Goodwin, J. S., Freeman, J. L., & Kuo, Y.-F. (2006). Socioeconomic Status and Survival in Older Patients with Melanoma: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 54(11) Nov 2006, 1758-1764. *Rohleder, N., Beulen, S. E., Chen, E., Wolf, J. M., & Kirschbaum, C. (2007). Stress on the Dance Floor: The Cortisol Stress Response to Social-Evaluative Threat in Competitive Ballroom Dancers: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 33(1) Jan 2007, 69-84. *Rohleder, N., Chen, E., Wolf, J. M., & Miller, G. E. (2008). The psychobiology of trait shame in young women: Extending the social self preservation theory: Health Psychology Vol 27(5) Sep 2008, 523-532. *Roy, S. (1995). Theory of dynamic portfolio choice for survival under uncertainty: Mathematical Social Sciences Vol 30(2) Oct 1995, 171-194. *Scarce, R. (2002). Doing time as an act of survival: Symbolic Interaction Vol 25(3) 2002, 303-321. *Schmidt-Hellerau, C. (2003). Why Aggression? Metapsychological, clinical, and technical notes: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 18(3-4) 2003, 292-343. *Schmidt-Hellerau, C. (2006). Fighting With Spoons: On Caretaking Rivalry Between Mothers and Daughters: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 26(1) Jan-Mar 2006, 32-55. *Schmidt-Hellerau, C. (2006). Surviving in absence--On the preservative and death drives and their clinical utility: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 75(4) Oct 2006, 1057-1095. *Seal, T. L. T. (1996). Correlates and predictors of high self-nurturance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sedikides, C., Skowronski, J. J., & Gaertner, L. (2004). Self-enhancement and Self-protection Motivation: From the Laboratory to an Evolutionary Context: Journal of Cultural and Evolutionary Psychology Vol 2(1-2) 2004, 61-79. *Serrano, N. A. (1995). When the heart listens: A qualitative study of Virginia Satir's family systems model within a multicultural context. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shulman, E. (1998). Franz Kafka's resistance to acting on suicidal ideation: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 37(1) 1998, 15-39. *Skidmore, M. (2003). Darker than midnight: Fear, vulnerability, and terror making in urban Burma (Myanmar): American Ethnologist Vol 30(1) Feb 2003, 5-21. *Snow, D. A., & Mulcahy, M. (2001). Space, politics, and the survival strategies of the homeless: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 45(1) Sep 2001, 149-169. *Snyder, C. R. (1997). Control and the application of Occam's razor to terror management theory: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 48-49. *Solomon, S., Greenberg, J., & Pyszczynski, T. (1997). Return of the living dead: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 59-71. *Staehelin, C., Rickenbach, M., Low, N., Egger, M., Ledergerber, B., Hirschel, B., et al. (2003). Migrants from Sub-Saharan Africa in the Swiss HIV Cohort Study: Access to antiretroviral therapy, disease progression and survival: AIDS Vol 17(15) Oct 2003, 2237-2244. *Stout, G. F. (1899). The feeling-tone of sensation. New York, NY: Hinds & Noble Publishers. *Tal-Or, N., Boninger, D. S., & Gleicher, F. (2004). On Becoming What We Might Have Been: Counterfactual Thinking and Self-efficacy: Self and Identity Vol 3(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 5-26. *Tal-Or, N., & Tsfati, Y. (2007). On the substitutability of the third-person perception: Media Psychology Vol 10(2) 2007, 231-249. *Thomas, J., & Retsas, A. (1999). Transacting self-preservation: A grounded theory of the spiritual dimensions of people with terminal cancer: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 36(3) Jun 1999, 191-201. *Thorkildsen, T. A. (2008). Flouting cliches about courtship: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 53 (15), 2008. *Turkum, A. S. (2006). Are fatalism and optimism an obstacle to developing self-protecting behaviors? Study with a Turkish sample: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 34(1) 2006, 51-58. *Vallacher, R. R. (1997). Grave matters: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 50-54. *van Doorslaer, E., & Gerdtham, U.-G. (2003). Does inequality in self-assessed health predict inequality in survival by income? Evidence from Swedish data: Social Science & Medicine Vol 57(9) Nov 2003, 1621-1629. *van Lommel, P. (2006). Review of Talking with Angel: About Illness, Death, and Survival: Journal of Near-Death Studies Vol 24(3) Spr 2006, 185-187. *Villalpando, O. (2003). Self-segregation or self-preservation? A critical race theory and Latina/o critical theory analysis of a study of Chicana/o college students: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 619-646. *Wall, J. J. (2001). Mortality salience as a moderater of esteem orientations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Walsh, R. (1984). Staying alive: The psychology of human survival. Boston, MA: New Science Library/Shambhala Publications. *Walters, G. D. (1999). Human survival and the self-destruction paradox: An integrated theoretical model: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 20(1) Win 1999, 57-78. *Weinstein, M. N. (2006). The Psychological Dilemma of Terrorism Post 9-11: Annals of the American Psychotherapy Assn Vol 9(3) Fal 2006, 40. *Wicklund, R. A. (1997). Terror management accounts of other theories: Questions for the cultural worldview concept: Psychological Inquiry Vol 8(1) 1997, 54-58. *Williams, P. (2004). Symbols and self preservation in severe disturbance: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 49(1) Feb 2004, 21-31. *Wise, T. L. (2004). Pivotal therapeutic moments: A patient's perspective on surviving suicide: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 28(1) Sum 2004, 88-92. *Wright, P., & Mukherji, A. (1999). Inside the firm: Socioeconomic versus agency perspectives on firm competitiveness: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 28(3) 1999, 295-307. *Wubbolding, R. E., Brickell, J., Imhof, L., Kim, R. I.-z., Lojk, L., & Al-Rashidi, B. (2004). Reality therapy: A global perspective: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 26(3) Sep 2004, 219-228. *Wurglitz, G. M. (1996). Self-esteem and internalized homophobia in lesbians. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zinn, J. (2008). Review of Creating bodies: Eating disorders as self-destructive survival: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 16(2) Mar 2008, 183-186. *Zondag, H. (2005). Between domination and self-protection. Narcissism and meaning of life: Gedrag & Gezondheid: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie en Gezondheid Vol 33(3) Aug 2005, 198-211. Additional material Books *Boone, J. L. (2007). The Evolution of Magnanimity: When is It Better to Give than to Receive? New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *Gardner, H. (2007). Irresponsible work. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Hawkes, K., O'Connell, J. F., & Jones, N. G. B. (2003). Human life histories: Primate trade-offs, grandmothering socioecology, and the fossil record. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Nakamura, J. (2007). Practicing responsibility. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Paulsen, F., & Thilly, F. (1900). Honor and the love of honor. New York, NY: Charles Scribner's Sons. *Quaid, S., & Itzin, C. (2000). The criminal justice response to women who kill: An interview with Helena Kennedy. New York, NY: Routledge. *Schapiro, B. A. (2007). Who's afraid of being kicked off the island? Dallas, TX: BenBella Books. *Spencer, H. (1879). Altruism versus egoism. Philadelphia, PA: David McKay Publisher. *Unknown. (1933). Inner conflicts. New York, NY: Grosset & Dunlap Publishers. *Weir, J., Jr. (1899). Auxiliary senses. New York, NY: MacMillan Co. *Weir, J., Jr. (1899). Letisimulation. New York, NY: MacMillan Co. *Wells, F. L. (1924). Self-maintenance. New York, NY: D Appleton & Company. Papers *preservation Google Scholar External links Category:Psychoanalysis Category:Self